This application seeks augmentation of funding for The Collaborative HIV Prevention Research in Minority Communities Program, which has successfully begun to address the urgent needs for culturally-appropriate research and intervention with populations of color, and for capacity-building of ethnic minority and minority-focused scientists. The aims of this project are to: 1) collaborate with 10 scientists in developing, conducting and analyzing qualitative and quantitative research that serve as preliminary studies for larger research projects; 2) provide training and technical assistance in the writing, submission, revision, and resubmission of federal research grants; 3) create an ongoing network of support and collaboration among minority-focused scientists in HIV prevention in academic and research settings and scientists at the Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS). In the summers of 2003 and 2006, a cohort of 5 scientists from universities and research institutions will begin their participation in this 27-month program. They will join other scientists funded through an R25 mechanism. Scientists in the program initially design appropriate preliminary studies, which they conduct during the following academic year. In subsequent summers, the scientists analyze and write up the data from their preliminary studies, and write grant applications. The guidance provided by these collaborative research experiences and opportunities for networking will result in a substantial increase in high quality research by scientists studying HIV prevention/intervention in minority populations in the U.S.